


One day I'll fly away

by lumenlunae



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenlunae/pseuds/lumenlunae
Summary: A very short Satine soliloquy.
Relationships: Christian/Satine (Moulin Rouge!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	One day I'll fly away

We’re living in a dream. I do not dare to relieve the Moulin Rouge of its existence; however, I disbelieve that this is life. It is not to Christian at least. He does not fit in. I can see his upright silhouette making its way through the crowd of crouching, rough figures.  
He’s a mindful soldier in an army full of mindless men. How dare he be a poet when in reality, all poetry is dead. There is no written art, nor daedal performance, for it shall be performed through the rhythm of your limbs in disgustingly alluring movement. Amusing the faceless mass with an idea of what we might be, this is our purpose. Well, who could ever crave for a tale-telling heart as a home when you can sail the world as a renegade, not keen of a place to stay.  
One day I’ll fly away. And I will not return to this place where the fine arts do not transcend the hedonistic deeds. I cannot break these walls, so they keep on crimping my soul waiting for me to break free in a mercurial ascension, glimmering in the sun like honed diamonds.  
He’s enamoured, and I cannot grant him what he craves to hold, for all I know is nothing that he longs for. Just one day, Christian, you shall forgive me. After all, poetry must end in tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly before the ‘‘do you know how much…’’ scene. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
